Bloodstained Silk
by wolfprincess18
Summary: The sequel to 1,001 Hyrulean Nights in which Ganondorf finds an adversary in the leader of the Resistance and Zelda discovers her true heritage and why Ganondorf refuses to tell her about his rise to power.
1. The Resistance

_No one else had disappeared since the capture of young Zelda. Most of the country rejoiced but the parents of Zelda continued to grieve. Until Hyrule's tyrant announced he would soon marry. The name of his bride leaked and Zelda's parents were ridden with shock that their daughter had survived all this time. Infuriated that Zelda should marry such a tyrant, a rebel force was born_.

The rebels or "The Resistance" was made up of a ragtag group of warriors, scholars, and spies. There was Telma, a plump woman with a kind face who could get you any information you needed to know. There was Auru, captivated by the Lake Hylia and the desert. There was Ashei, a warrior from the north. Shad studied sky runes and strange statues. The parents of young Zelda provided a meeting place. But the leader was a seventeen year old boy by the name of Link.

"No longer should we live under the oppression of that monster!" Link exclaimed slamming his fist down on the scrubbed, wooden table.

There were nods and scattered cries of "Yeah!".

"We'll need an army," Ashei said in a low voice.

"The army of the Gorons is quite strong,"

"Would they be loyal or rebellious?"

"Gorons advocate for freedom,"

"Than it is decided,"

The Resistance exchanged goodbyes and made plans to seek out the Gorons to access their army.

"Link?" asked an old woman.

Link turned around to face Zelda's mother. "Yes Mrs. Hylia?"

"Are you really going to rescue our daughter?"

The green clad man nodded. "Yes, I am going to save Zelda,"

"Sit down, Link. I must tell you something. Something about Zelda,"

Link sat down and so did the old woman.

"Before the reign of Ganondorf, there was a different king and queen. They were happy, fair rulers and the queen was about to bear a child. But the corrupted King of the Black Desert started a rebellion and the king and queen were forced to flee. The baby was born and raised, but stolen away by the same man who stole her royalty. Link, Zelda is a princess,"

The young man reeled back in surprise. "Does Ganondorf know?"

The old woman shook her head. "I hope not, but once you rescue the princess she will be restored to the throne and I promise you her hand in marriage,"

Link smiled. "I won't fail you!"

In the castle of Lord Ganondorf, the King of Darkness two lovers lay on the bed that had been the birth of 1,001 nights worth of stories. Ganondorf knew who Zelda was. He had seen her mother's defiance in her eyes. If he told her, she would never forgive him. If he didn't tell her, she would find out and hate him for who he was. He turned to her.

"Zelda, know that no matter what, I will always love you,"

The princess nodded. "Of course I know that!" she said smiling. "And I will always love you,"

He didn't say it, but Ganondorf worried that what his lover had just spoke was an unwitting lie.


	2. Dreams

Zelda awoke to smoke and ash. It clogged her eyes and throat making it impossible to breathe.

"Ganondorf!" she choked trying to untangle herself from the white sheets that bound her to the burning bed.

There was a vile laugh as the bride to be fell to the floor. She clawed her way through the burning wood but was stopped by a tall, broad man, She looked up to see Ganondorf grinning maliciously. He pinned her against the wall his golden eyes wolfish.

"You're going to burn, Princess,"

"Princess?!" Zelda cried. "I'm no princess!"

Relinquishing a sharp, silver blade the blood haired man brought the dagger swiftly and cleanly across her throat slitting it. The last thing Zelda saw was her own blood staining the silk of her nightdress.

Zelda woke up, gasping and sweaty. "Ganondorf!" she cried shaking her lover's shoulder. His sleepy, honey gold eyes opened halfway. "What is it Zelda?"

"I…I had this dream that you…AGHHH!"

He was fully awake now and holding her, trying to comfort her and figure out what the source of her screams was. He looked down and saw something highly disturbing. The young woman's silken, white nightgown had a crimson bloodstain sullying it. Zelda contorted in his arms so they were face to face. Ganondorf didn't mention it but there was a long, thin scar across her throat as if someone had slit it.

"Why am I bleeding?" Zelda whimpered.

"You're not bleeding, you're fine," Ganondorf reassured.

She leaned her head against his broad chest, listening to the lullaby of his heart beat. Eventually her frightened, blue eyes became glassy and her lids grew heavy until her breathing evened. Sleep would've come to the warlord as well, except for the third perturbing thing. On the floor by the door, on a strangely singed rug was a silver blade Ganondorf recognized as his own covered in blood.

The dark man would've awoken Zelda and questioned her dream more, but she looked so peaceful and with such strange happenings, sleep might be hard to come by. At long last, sleep graced the king and with it, came another strange dream.

He was standing, alone in the bedroom during day time. Angry voices echoed from the hallway. They were hard to decipher but he caught a few words such as "tyrant", "death", and "Princess."

Princess? That would be Zelda? Where was she?

The door from the bathroom creaked open and out came a woman. That was all she would appear at a glance. But something was wrong with the paper white luster of her skin, and the faint green runes that throbbed with light that stretched up her graceful neck and fanned out on her cheeks.

"I am yours to command Lord Ganondorf," said the morbid version of Zelda.

The rest of the dream was a blur of blood and shadow but when Ganondorf awoke in the morning he swore Zelda was a little paler than last night. But of course, that could've just been stress. After all, there wedding day was approaching. Deciding not to mention his dream to his bride Ganondorf's worries turned to the lies he had fed her in order to win her heart.

Lies. Dreams. Are they really two different things?


	3. The Twilight Princess

Getting the Goron army to join them proved impossible. Their freedom advocating leader, Darbus, had fallen prey to corruption and lived imprisoned in the mines. The Gorons no longer advocated freedom but peace.

"What army will help us?" Link raged kicking a rock which proved to be a Goron who swore viciously at the offending man.

"You need an army, boy?" asked a seductive, feminine voice.

Link turned around to see the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her skin was a pale, periwinkle blue and her hair the color of crimson tinted orange sunsets. Her eyes were pure crimson which made her coal black lashes and liner stand out.

Link found himself turning red. _Damn she's pretty,_ he thought to himself.

"Who are you and what is your army?" Link asked trying to disguise his embarrassment.

The woman smiled as if she had expected him to ask her that.

"My name is Midna, the Twilight Princess. My warriors are those of the Twili race,"

Link knew little of the Twili, but he did know that they evaded Hyrulean affairs. They were their own country and advocated distance.

"If you're Twili why do you want to help Hylians?" Link asked suspiciously.

Midna approached and put her delicate hands on his shoulders. "You want an army boy? Don't ask stupid questions or I might retract my offer,"

"I accept your offer Princess Midna,"

"Just call me Midna," the Twili purred.

Link nodded looking as red as the alluring Twili's eyes. She smiled and walked delicately away her hips swaying. Link's infatuation was broken when he remembered that if his plan worked he would be Zelda's husband and King of Hyrule. He wouldn't be able to have Midna.

"Only a fool falls in love on the battlefield," said Ashei suddenly there.

"Of course!" Link exclaimed.

Love is a battlefield. Lies make gravity, death, sweet until you find yourself impaled on the spire of truth your blood running down its iron edges. Young Zelda was falling closer and closer towards the spire. And Ganondorf could see it too. Even though he tried to protect her, it only made the spire draw closer, gravity being too sweet for Zelda to detect it.

The moon was full and bright. Zelda sat under it's pearly glow in the clothes she had first worn in Ganondorf's fortress. They had been tailored to fit her grown, willowy form for she was no longer a straight waisted, short teenager. The glass doors fell open without noise but the echo of his boots on the marble was not silent. The clueless princess turned to her lover, smiling. But all Ganondorf could think of was what her reaction would be like when she found out her true heritage.

"Hey," Zelda said softly standing up to greet him.

"Zelda," he purred putting an arm around her small waist.

She leaned her head against his solid, hard muscled chest covered by iron armor.

"Why do you always wear armor?" she asked touching the plates that covered his broad chest.

"In case there is a need for it," he answered simply.

Zelda nodded and reached up to touch his face. She traced his face and lips her thin fingers barely brushing over his skin in a butterfly caress. She felt herself being pulled closer his golden eyes piercing. There was a faint scent of blood from her warlord lover; she was used to it. He leaned in their noses brushing together. _Do I have pasta breath?_ fretted Zelda as he drew closer and closer. _Oh well, he'll have pasta breath too._ Ganondorf caressed Zelda's lips with his own, hands tangling themselves in her silky, blonde hair. The unknowing princess placed hers against his chest straining to feel his heartbeat through the iron. As the warlord deepened the kiss all he could think was _Betrayal, Betrayal, Betrayal_.


	4. The Oracle

**Sorry for not updating in a few days, and thank you to all of you who are following. Please review, I appreciate it :).**

Link sat down, filled with infatuation and guilt. Midna was so coquettish and incomparably gorgeous. Ashei had sensed it and warned him not to fall for her.

"Come on, let's get home," Link said.

Telma, Shad, and Auru all nodded in agreement but Ashei kept her eye on him.

"Link we should consult the Oracle," Shad fretted.

Link was not a particularly religious man but if it helped comfort his worrisome friend he would do it.

"I know a good Oracle!" Telma asserted. "She lives in Castle Town,"

Ganondorf's castle was not located in Castle Town it was in the secluded area of the desert in the sacred Arbiter's Grounds.

The green clad man mounted his auburn steed, Epona. "I'll go see her,"

Telma, Auru, and Shad nodded their approval and Link set off. After Ganondorf rose to power Hyrule Field had become overrun with bokoblins. They were really the most annoying of monsters and as he rode Link really wished he had a more effective sword. Castle Town was probably the least prosperous community. It had no farming and depended on the royal house to provide food for them. Kakariko Village and Ordon were better off than them. Link had heard that once Castle Town had been a rich, clean, thriving city. Now most of all the buildings had eroded or collapsed. White marble had yellowed or grayed. Torn flags bearing the former royal crest fluttered across the ground. Taking a back alley, hoping it would lead somewhere Link wondered why it was so silent. There was only the sound of the wind howling through the broken buildings. A sign banged against his feet and Link picked it up trying to decipher the carved letterings. It was in Hylian and read: _Telma's Bar: No dogs!_. So Telma had lived in Castle Town? The man's thoughts were interrupted by a hiss from nearby.

"Child, what is your purpose?"

"I am no child!" Link declared.

He couldn't see it but the cloaked and hooded figure was grinning.

"Come," it said.

Link followed the figure through several alleys to a black and white striped tent. He entered and inside the figure sat down on a black cushion flanked by two torches of white flame.

"Are you the Oracle?" Link asked shuddering, despite himself.

The person nodded. "Yes, I am the Oracle. What do you seek?"

"I'm about to start a…a quest!"

"A quest for what?"

"To…to defeat the tyrant Ganondorf and free Princess Zelda!"

"You will not go on this quest with the company of the army you were promised or the Resistance. You will go with a companion,"

"Who's my companion?"

The Oracle removed her black hood. Her red hair was in such stark contrast with the black and white of the tent it was startling.

"Midna?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes," she said laughing and shed her cloak.

"But…but what about the army and the Resistance?"

"We don't need them," Midna purred drawing a little closer to the hero wanna-be.

"Ok…I guess," Link stammered.

Midna pulled him up and guided him out of the room. "Come on boy, we've got a girl to save,"

Link nodded, still starstruck by the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Before we go," said Midna, "you should take this,"

A beautiful, lethally sharp sword appeared in her hands. "This was last used by the Hero of Time,"

The Hero of Time! He was a legend, and Link's idol.

"You have his name y'know," Midna told him.

Link's jaw dropped.

"WOW! I never knew that!"

"Much about the Hero of Time's era is hidden in shadow. I can tell you what I know, but I must warn you, these are the most morbid truths you will ever hear,"

Link eagerly nodded. Midna grinned.

"In the Hero of Time's youth a dark entity sought the Triforce. The Princess enlisted the hero to protect the Triforce but their plan backfired. The dark man got his hands on the Triforce, but only part of it. Wisdom and Courage scattered finding homes in Princess Zelda and the Hero-"

"Wait, Princess Zelda?"

"Yes, it is a traditional name,"

"Oh."

"The only way to defeat the Demon King and reincarnation of Demise, was to gather the power of the Sages and cleanse their temples. Zelda disguised herself as a Sheikah and The King of Evil's minions. Eventually, the dark lord found her and kidnapped her. But destiny, has strange plans. And love struck them both. Blanketed in night, their young love was ripped to shreds by the forces of courage and light. Before the Demon King died he vowed he would return for his princess,"

Link's jaw fell open. "Is that true?!"

Midna nodded. "And he's returned,"

Meanwhile, dreams mixed with reality in a lethal combination. Zelda was crazed with dreams of murder and arson. Ganondorf saw alternate futures. What would happen if he let rage overtake him. What would happen if he died. What would happen if Zelda…left.

"This is crazy," Zelda whimpered, her thin arms wrapped about her knees.

Ganondorf nodded. "It is unlike the goddesses to bring about such things,"

Zelda agreed, her faith in the golden divinities faltering for once.

"I wonder why," she mused.

The moment had come.

"Zelda…there's something I need to tell you,"


	5. Truth

**Sorry for not updating in several days. I've gotten sidetracked with other ideas that I've played with a little. Thx for all of your support.**

"What do you need to tell me, Ganondorf?" asked Zelda, her blue eyes inquisitive.

Ganondorf took a deep breath. "Zelda, a long time ago, before this age Hyrule was a different place. Some races have perished between now and then. There was an twelve year old boy who was destined to be the Hero of Time. But he was too young to save the world and his spirit slept for seven years in the chamber of sages. During this time a king of darkness rose to power. But he fell in love. A love that was destined to end in tragedy. When he died he vowed to come back for her. To take vengeance upon those who tore their love apart. One hundred years later he did come back. He searched far and wide for his lost lover but his search was fruitless. Blinded by rage, he took the crown by force. The king and queen and their baby girl fled. Years later, he captured a young woman. He fell in love with her. She fell in love with him. She told him stories for 1,001 nights. They were to be married. But he discovered something. She was the baby girl he stole the crown from all those years ago."

Zelda's jaw dropped. "I'm…I'm a Princess?"

He nodded solemnly.

"You stole my royalty?"

Nod again.

"You LIED to me?!"

"Zelda, I couldn't tell you!"

"WHY?!"

"Because I know you would react like this!"

Footsteps echoed from the floor downstairs.

Ganondorf grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Let me go!"

"I have to protect you,"

"I don't need your protection!"

She struggled out of his arms but tripped over rubble. He picked up her unconscious body. He traced the soft curves of her face and carried her back to his room. He kissed her forehead, laid her down on the bed, and left, locking the door behind him. This was his fight. He descended the stairs to a ransacked throne room. Rubble and debris littered the floor. He sat down in the throne and couldn't help but think: _Zelda should be sitting here. _

He waited. The voices and footsteps grew louder.

_If they want Zelda they'll have to go through me first_.

The great mahogany doors were thrown open. In the doorway stood a young man and a Twili woman. The Twilight creature was of no importance to him but the man…he reminded him of the Hero all those many years ago. Anger surged through his veins. There would be a vendetta tonight. He stood up.

"Hero, I've been waiting for you,"

"Release the Princess!" the hero cried.

Ganondorf scoffed. Did that fool _really_ think he would release Zelda just like that?

"You are a fool to think I would bow down to a peasant like you,"

The Twili smirked. Did she know?

Both men drew swords. Midna smiled and drifted to the side. Metal clanged against metal in a sickening medley. Ganondorf fell back grinning.

"An impressive looking blade, nothing more,"

In a room, far above the battleground, a young woman awoke. She got up and ran to the door but it was locked. He had trapped her here. She sat down on the bed and waited, her heart betraying everything she knew was right.

"Please come back," she whispered.


	6. Light and Darkness

She sat on the bed, small hands clasped together in anticipation. No longer did she wish for her lover to come back to her, he had hidden the truth from her to win her heart. With her the royal bloodline would be secured. And she hated him for it. The doorknob outside was rattled violently. She knew immediately it wasn't Ganondorf. He would have the key and not forget he had locked the door. The door clicked open and in the doorway stood a young man, clad in green and covered in blood.

"My Princess," he said bowing.

Zelda stood up and approached him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Link, my name is Link, your Highness."

"And the warlord?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Imprisoned. To have a public execution."

She clasped her shaking hands behind her back. She would not cry. She would not cry.

"Do… do you happen to know where my parents are?"

Link nodded and took Zelda's hand. "Let me show you."

That night Zelda sat alone at the dinner table, her head bent.

"You do know this is for the best, do you not?" asked her mother's voice.

It was venom disguised as honey.

"You don't love me, Mother,"

"What would give you such a nonsensical notion?"

"I know you started the Resistance. I could be living a happy, if not clueless life."

"We did what we though was best,"

Zelda got up and left. Her old room seemed so bare compared to the one she had shared with Ganondorf.

The bed frame was a plain oak wood with white linen sheets. She laid down and let the tears cut tracks on her pale cheeks.

The wedding was arranged and Ganondorf's execution grew dangerously close. How sickening it was that both events were on the same day. On the morn of the most eventful day of Zelda's life she awoke with something in her hands. It was a necklace. One side was white and engraved on it in a dead language it said "light". The other side was black and engraved on it was the word "darkness". The language was ancient Gerudian. Even modern Gerudian would die out today.

And then she recognized it.

After Ganondorf's sister had passed away he had always worn this necklace.

"Ganondorf," she whispered.

Determined she got up.

"I'm going out!" she cried.

She grabbed her blue velvet cloak and dashed out the door. Link's horse was tied up outside.

"Hush Epona," she whispered.

Zelda mounted the horse and spurred her to the castle. Guards flanked the door.

"What business have you?"

_Ah. They don't recognize me do they?_

"I am the Princess's lady in waiting."

They nodded and parted.

_I will need more adequate guards._

She rushed in and dashed down, down, down into the darkness. The walls were wet and there was a hollow dripping noise. It smelled of flesh and decay. She tread more lightly now, trying not to provoke the prisoners. She reached the end of the hall and knew this is where he must be.

"Ganondorf?" she asked tentatively.

Two golden pricks of light stared intently at her from the darkness. "Princess. You choose to grace me with your presence in my last moments."

Zelda held out the necklace. "I found this today,"

"Do you know the story of this necklace, Princess?"

"You needn't call me Princess,"

He scoffed. "This necklace has been in the bloodline of my family since our creation. It advocates that darkness and light are only two sides of the same coin. That is what my people have always believed. That darkness and light can live together in harmony. You Hylians seek only to snuff out the darkness."

"Why did you give this to me?"

"So you can have something to remember me by when I'm gone."

Zelda reached cautiously through the bars and brushed her fingers against his face. He pushed her hands away.

"Sully yourself no more, Zelda."

"Don't tell me that," she begged. "I want you back Ganondorf. Please come back to me,"

"There's nothing you can do now Zelda,"

"What happened to you?" she cried. "You are not the man I know! Why do you not resist against your fate?"

He took her hands gently in his own. "I did not know this one hundred years ago but this is my destiny."

Zelda stood up.

"Screw destiny!"

He looked up, his hollow eyes showing sparks of interest. She took a sapphire clip from her hair and twisted in the lock. For a few arduous moments her attempts were fruitless. But then- click.

The door swung open and Zelda rushed in. He struggled to stand up and she supported him.

"We will build a new life together," she assured him.

_Is this really the woman I threatened the life of all those years ago?_ he thought to himself.

"Zelda. I knew you were a traitor at heart," rang an oh-so familiar voice.


End file.
